User talk:Codaa5
Welcome Welcoem to the wiki! --Nalyd Renrut 22:22, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks! --Nalyd Renrut 23:20, 19 January 2009 (UTC) TDI Reality Channel Hey, was wondering if you would like to merge The Chosen One into a "TV Show" on the fanfiction wikia in the article Total Drama Island Reality Channel. Thanks- TDI19 Hey I wanna give you advice for your userpage (you don't have to do this)... its called LYLAS(for guys its LYLAB) go on my userpage and you can learn more about it! this is for your friend list (if you have one) Sorreltail18 02:37, 22 January 2009 (UTC)sorreltail18 Yah its true you can have it but ill still be izzy though! Sorreltail18 15:58, 23 January 2009 (UTC)sorreltail18 Ok! For TDW can you be chris? i have some of the challenges already in mind! Ill change what i wrote ok! Sorreltail18 16:16, 23 January 2009 (UTC)sorreltail18 Challenge 1- the big race - campers will be put on teams and have to race around the camp the team that wins this challenge will have invincebility and win a big bottle of water (they'd be tired and thirsty!) for the LYLAS and LYLAF thing... it's up to you! (i put you down as LYLAB!) I'd like to be on ur friends list I know we've had some arguments and stuff, but I'd like to apologize and be frendz.Ezekielguy What about me Codaa5? Were cool like ice, ya. So am I your friend. Ricky490 Re: Logo First upload it on my talk page, please. --Nalyd Renrut 19:13, 24 January 2009 (UTC) It's awesome! Go ahead, add it. Yeah, its pretty cool. I'll definitely use it. Thanks! and Can I be on your friends list?--Tdifan1234 19:50, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ??? hey, do you want to join Total drama wonderland? if you can feel free to sign up! Sorreltail18 01:58, 7 February 2009 (UTC)sorreltail18 Hobo Sorry, I am the Hobo in TDP, I forgot to change it from Jacob to Hobo. Sorry!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 21:28, 8 February 2009 (UTC) TNTDF Could you join The New Total Drama Freedom, This time you won't quickly be taken out Usitgz 03:08, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Warning Just a warning that Total Drama Author week 2 ends tomorrow and you haven't posted your story. --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk tdifan1234camp Sure, that'dbe cool! Hello! 16:30, 14 February 2009 (UTC)User:Sorreltail18 thanks 4 joining next top model!- TDI19!!![[User talk:TDI19|'Message me whenever']] 16:36, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Chosen one chapter one Okay then. Should the challenges be based off of Halo things? --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 18:46, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Okay, but why aren't you writing it? I thought it was your story. And is The Chosen One going to start soon? --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 18:50, 14 February 2009 (UTC) G2G, bbl. --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 18:52, 14 February 2009 (UTC) new wikia Whats your new wikia called? Total Drama Wonderland on my wikia will start like um.... now!!!--Hello! 23:29, 16 February 2009 (UTC) The Chosen One Ideas Hey about you make a men's pagent to see who wins for their handsomeness (ironically funny because there all really ugly, in a way). Ricky490, out. Eavesdropping is fun! ^^ I mind not the eavesdropping, I've been known to sneak silently around the talk pages :P So that's just MS Paint? Wow, it looks different than mine. The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 02:10, 18 February 2009 (UTC) LOL totally XD The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 02:13, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Woah, koolio! I'd be happy to! What about? The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 02:18, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm, maybe, though that sounds like the fanfic I'm doing already... which I should probably be writing chapter three of... stupid writer's block. The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 02:25, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Summer fanfic, I like. Would it be them just hanging out or in another reality show? And the 22 original campers or created characters, or both? Oh, and you're the first person to notice the ravioli apron XD The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 02:29, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Woah, deep. I like it. *randomly materializes a bowl of ravioli* The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 02:35, 18 February 2009 (UTC) WHY DOES EVERYONE STEALS MEH RAVIOLIES??? The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 02:41, 18 February 2009 (UTC) How about we start the page tonight, and I can spend today and tomorrow coming up with ideas and characters, plus working on the writing. What should we call it? The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 02:47, 18 February 2009 (UTC) "Summer". Short, sweet, well-fitting, dramatic. Ravioli pixie likes. And I think we should use your characters, mine could use some time off, especially considering they're all in a new fanfic I'm working on. Any ideas on how the Good/Evil alignment should go? The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 02:53, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, people like Duncan, Courtney, and Gwen'll be hard... I think we should start with the definate good/bad people, then work from there. Like, Heather is definately bad, and Owen good. And yeah, the plus-three works out perfectly. ^^ The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 03:02, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Nice! Now we just have to work out the Good/Bad alliances... my brain hurts already. The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 03:11, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Sunshine flare comin' up! XD And I'm not done with the teams yet, I've been working on Izzy's entry for the TDI's Next Top Model all day. Do you have any ideas on how your characters should be aligned? The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 23:55, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Got it. I just finished Izzy (look for it in a sec!) so I'll get to work on the teams and writing now. Do you mind if I make an appearance as a cloaked pixie who determines the alignment? The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 00:06, 19 February 2009 (UTC) LOL TOTALLY!!! DEATH BY PASTA!!!!! (PS: Do you like meh Izzy-pirate? It's on the TDI's Next Top Model page.) The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 00:12, 19 February 2009 (UTC) I drew and inked it by hand, then colored it in MS Paint. The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 00:20, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, do the good/bad teams have to be even? 'Cause I'm already up to twelve on the good side and DJ isn't on it... The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 00:26, 19 February 2009 (UTC) So far, it's Drew, 3-D, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Sadie, Tyler, Cody, Trent, Bridgette, and Geoff. In case you need it too, on the bad side so far I have Stephen, Heather, Noah, Justin, Eva, Izzy, and Harold. The rest are either currently undecided, or I haven't gotten that far yet. The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 00:30, 19 February 2009 (UTC) The last two are LeShawna and Duncan, should we have Duncan be the in-between dude? The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 00:35, 19 February 2009 (UTC) (Sorry, had to go for a minute) And it's set! I'll start writing chapter one immediately! What should it be called? The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 00:55, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Cool, I'll get right to work! Watch the "Summer" page, I'll try to have at least part up really soon! ^^ The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 01:00, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Yo, just a quick question. I came up with last names for the TDI campers (remember the seating chart back in LIFE AS AN EX-REALITY TV SHOW CONTESTANT? I actually spent ten minutes or so coming up with last names for them and seating them alphabetically :P), would it be alright if I used them in the story? The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 01:17, 19 February 2009 (UTC) It's for when the mysterious voice comes over on the intercom and tells the 25 teens to come down to the auditorium. I figured it'd be weird if it just said "Gwen, Duncan, Eva..." because technically, they could end up with 3 Evas, 2 Duncans and a baker's dozen of Gwens. :P The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 01:23, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Works for me! ^^ And if I ever write something that you think should be changed, let me know or change it yourself. And while I'm here, what do you think their first challenge should be? (PS: Since Stephen is supposed to be Duncan's brother, should I make Duncan's last name Nelson? When I did it, I named him Duncan Donnet. GET IT??? LOL.) The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 01:30, 19 February 2009 (UTC) LOL, totally. Sunshine: (as Duncan approaches to be tested for alignment) Ah, Duncan Donnet- I mean, Nelson. Hahaha, sorry, I couldn't help mehself. You know, Duncan Donnet, Dunkin' Do-- (everyone stares blankly at her) ...Oh, never mind. Let's just get this test overwith. What do you think the first challenge should be, by the way? The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 01:37, 19 February 2009 (UTC) So evil... I like it. Will their teammates vote on who goes, or will the ravioli pixie go to the "ultimate master" and confrence with him/her (I just came up with that now, so I don't know who it would be...) to see who should leave? The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 01:44, 19 February 2009 (UTC) LOL YEAH. EVERYTHING SHALL BE RAVIOLIFIED!!!! (As of now, that is a word.) A few more questions- 1) Will they just have to grab the flag or bring it to the ravioli pixie? 2) Which team do you think should win? 3) Do you think it'd be stupid to make Justin's name "Justin McGorgeousness"? 4) Can I have Chris/the Ravioli Guru wear a ravioli hat? XD The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 01:55, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Gettin' there, I'll post it in parts so it gets up faster. The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 02:02, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Hello, I'm drawing a blank on LeShawna's last name. Any ideas? The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 02:13, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Nice! Thanks! The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 02:20, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Not only am I alive, but I'm about to post the first part of Chapter one on the fanfiction wikia!!! By the time you're done reading this, it'll probably be up! The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 02:39, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Probably one by one, and I'll probably write more now and finish the whole thing tomorrow. ^^ Oh yeah, and will Duncan be acting as his own team or something? The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 02:45, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry, writing was happening. More of the story is about to be posted! (It's weird, you keep messaging right as I'm about to post it...) The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 03:15, 19 February 2009 (UTC) The rest'll have to come tommorrow. But if all goes well, all of Chapter one will be done by tomorrow! If it doesn't all go well... I dunno... but it'll probably all be done tomorrow. ^^ The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 03:21, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Hello, I'm still working on "Summer" (as well as working on summarries for another story I'm working on and wondering how Duncan got to be so awesome) and I'm wondering... WHO SHOULD WE ELIMINATE????? The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 02:30, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Gotcha. Now... how DID Duncan get to be so awesome? *ponders* The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 02:33, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Mohawks are awesome. I'd get one, but... I'm a girl... so that'd be somewhat weird... guess I'll have to stick with ravioli-themed accessories. The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 02:37, 20 February 2009 (UTC) It looks like it. Another part of chapter one will probably be posted in a few minutes. The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 02:42, 20 February 2009 (UTC) On it. More of chapter one is about to be posted!!! The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 02:50, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Just about to! Stephen's going to act antagonistic-y! The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 03:03, 20 February 2009 (UTC) That was actually a semi-unconsious decision. I was trying to think of something that sounded like Cody, and for some reason Codaa came up. Then I decided that a fourth wall break would be entertaining. :P More about to be posted!!!! The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 03:19, 20 February 2009 (UTC) 'Ello. Sorry, I wrote the last part of chapter one but didn't have time to post it before I got offline. It's about to be up though! The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 16:09, 20 February 2009 (UTC) I know how you feel. I stay on the wikias constantly waiting for something to happen, and no one comes on (except occasionally my brother) and all I can do is watch as the "recent changes" thingy shows my edits getting older... and older... and older... rest of summer chapter 1 is about to be up! The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 16:20, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Yes! Chapter two! There shall be more insane challenges! More drama! More ninjas kidnapping innocent teenagers! And most importantly, MORE RAVIOLI!!!! The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 16:32, 20 February 2009 (UTC) LOL AWESOME! "Since we're in a high school, our next challenge will be like a driver's ed class... except a couple dozen times more deadly. I hope you guys can drive." Hmm, now who should win, who should lose, who should be kidnapped by ninjas??? The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 16:40, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Got it. (I'm lovin' these secret paths to the eliminees! XD) The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 16:44, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Sure. ^^ Hey, do you know how to make those elimination chart thingies? It'd be cool to have one on "Summer". Plus it'd make it easier to keep track of everyone. (Part one of chapter 2 will probably be up in a few minutes!) The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 16:54, 20 February 2009 (UTC) 'K, I'll try that when I post the first part of chapter 2 (around right now!) The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 17:05, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Part of "Summer" Chapter 2 is up!!! I'll have to post more later, I've G2G for a bit. (Wow, that's the first time I wrote G2G. Hehehe. That's fun to write. ^^) The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 17:16, 20 February 2009 (UTC) I'm back, and I put up an elimination table for "Summer"! ^^ The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 22:07, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Had to get more ravioli. (Yes, seriously. :P) I'll keep working on chapter 2! The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 22:14, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Nah, my Duncan obsession is worse. I mean, I have a Duncan poster. You don't get more obsessed than that. The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 22:19, 20 February 2009 (UTC) 'Ello, more of "Summer" chapter 2 is up! The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 01:27, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Even more of "Summer" is up! The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 02:27, 21 February 2009 (UTC) OMG AWESOME!!!!! HE'S EVEN RAVIOLI COLORED!!! XD Now we have to brainstorm for chapter three... should the light team finally win in this one? The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 17:52, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Got it. Would the challenge happen to be dodgeball? :P The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 22:13, 21 February 2009 (UTC) LOL. Wait... ARE YOU THE RAVIOLI GURU??? :O The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 22:21, 21 February 2009 (UTC) That gives me an idea! We can have the Ravioli Guru seem like he's Chris, but in a shocking twist at the end, reveal that he's none other than Codaa5!!! XD The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 22:26, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ...How should we incorperate ravioli in a totally random and useless way? :P The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 22:30, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I LOVE IT!!!! XD *starts writing* The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 22:34, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Part of "Summer" chapter 3 is up! I love writing this "brotherly love" stuff between Duncan and Stephen! XD The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 23:10, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Really? Wow. XD The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 23:13, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Yesh, there shall be multiple injuries and faces hit with dodgeballs! XD (PS: I saw on the talk page there's thought that Noah will be the next kidnapped by ninjas. Won't they be surprised! XD) The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 23:16, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Must keep writing... *passes out, then ressurects self by eating ravioli* You're right, it seems most of the confusion comes from the arrangement of the teams. Oh, and I noticed the comment about 3-D. WHAT SHALL I DO WITH THE 3-D GUY DUDE???? The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 23:21, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Ah, the power of unnaturally-colored eyes. And ravioli. The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 23:25, 21 February 2009 (UTC) More of Chapter 3 up! The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 00:16, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Probably 2-3 more posts 'till it's done. If all goes well, I should be finished tonight or early tomorrow. The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 00:21, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Still have to write some more, I've been stuck in edit conflict after edit conflict over on the Zeke and Zak page. BTW, where'd my pixie wings go? *looks confuzzled* The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 02:37, 22 February 2009 (UTC) OMG DUNCAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *is distracted for hours* The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 02:41, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Working on it, but I might have to post it tomorrow morning. *randomly grows wings back* The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 02:48, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Y'ello, more of Summer chapter 3 is up. Last part coming soon! ^^ The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 15:50, 22 February 2009 (UTC) All of Summer chapter 3 is up! The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 16:24, 22 February 2009 (UTC) He he So... you got your own wikia? i checked it out... so its about couples and all that?--Hello! 00:23, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry for acting stupid but i kinda don;t get it though???? so that means that we gotta pick any tdicampers to be "love partners" and that?--Hello! 00:30, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Nominated You have been nominated for elimination in Total Drama Author --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 12:39, 20 February 2009 (UTC) This is off but are you in charge of total drama island if yes could i be izzy?--Hello! 00:00, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks!--Sorreltail18 You can use them. What do you mean by "who would be disgusted?" --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 18:18, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I think that Lucas would be the most disgusted, he isn't used to watching that kind of stuff, lol! --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 18:21, 22 February 2009 (UTC)